1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to orthopaedics, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing access to the spine to facilitate various implantation procedures.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many spinal orthopaedic procedures including discectomy, implantation of motion preservation devices, total disc replacement, and implantation of interbody devices require unimpeded access to a targeted portion of the spinal column. A lateral interbody fusion approach requires the patient to be turned mid-process to complete the disc and interbody device procedures and posterior hardware stabilization procedures. An anterior approach requires the presence of a vascular surgeon or highly experienced general surgeon, due to the risk of injury to vascular anatomy. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate access to the spine, thereby simplifying surgical procedures and expediting patient recovery.